MoredanKantose
MoredanKantose is the founder and Ataman of The Cossacks, former Commander of the Foreign Legion ("IV Platoon") as well as Vice-president and Defense Minister of eRussia. Biography The very beginning Day 554: Born at North Caucasus (Russia at that time). Day 556: Abandons occupied North Caucasus after it is invaded by the Hungarians and establishes in Central Hungary Day 560: After being able to resign and buy a ticket, abandons Hungary and establishes in Kaliningrad (Russia) Day 561: Presents himself to the President (Tihinen) for fighting. Is sent to Ministry of Defense, which sends him to the Foreign Legion Commander... who ignores his messages. Day 570: Starts a thread about creating an English-speaking eRussian patriotic party, where the main lines of the future Cossacks are set. Building a Party, rebuilding a Legion Day 573: Publishes the Cossack Manifesto, which constitutes the beginning of The Cossacks. Day 574: Realizes that it is very hard for an English-speaker to register in the Foreign Legion in the Russian-speaking Army Forum. Expresses his discontempt about not being able to serve his Motherland. Day 575: Asks from the Minister of Defense Mr. KyMarik for a chance to establish a Cossack Unit in an English-friendly forum. The answer of Minister KyMarik is to offer him the de facto vacant position of Commander. Negotiates the location of the headquarters and the chance to establish a cossack unit within. Day 576: Is named Commander of the Foreign Legion. With no soldiers. He has to collect the old and get new ones. Day 580: The Cossacks get their own forum. Day 582: Battle of the Walloon, his baptism of fire, with a horrible performance as Commander. Fights alone making 171 damage, learns "lessons", and reorganizes the Legion. Day 587: Battle of Raska / East Serbia. The Legion makes 3442 damage with 6 legionnaires and is congratulated by the Ministry. Day 587: Battle of Raska / East Serbia. The Legion makes 3442 damage with 6 legionnaires and is congratulated by the Ministry. Day 604: Battle of Alaska. In the conquest of Alaska the Legion made more than 9000 points of damage. Day 604: Battle of Alaska. In the conquest of Alaska the Legion made more than 9000 points of damage. Controversial and sensitive perspective Day 606: Writes "Dreaming eRussia" (RU | EN), his first well-known article. Days 605-610: His positions about the war, considering that eRussia was being "used" by eHungary and eIndonesia, provoke a lot of controvery. Presidential election Day 623: After getting guarantee that the Army would get support to train, he back up Parter as presidential candidate. Day 624: Parter retires itself as candidate and supports him in the running for the presidential chair. He accepts. Day 624: Denounces a "pact" between politicians (which was at the end a lie from Martin Blumen and not a real agreement, as further events shown) and gets 11.41% of the votes. Presidential crisis Day 627: Successful presidential impeachemnt against majority voted President My4eHuk. Regardless of this, he supports My4eHuk as legitimate elected President until the end "to respect the will of the people". Day 629: Start an extensive political program presentation named "Ideas for a Better eRussia". Day 633: President Martin Blumen stole about 1,800 Gold and 98.000 RUB from the eRussian Treasury and left with a single "Goodbye" published on the official newspaper from the eRussian Reserve. Impeachment against start. Day 633: Publish the facts about the Presidential crisis and his position in case to be President-in-game: He will respect the will of the people of eRussia, who voted My4eHuk as President, and will follow his instructions http://www.erepublik.com/en/article/presidential-crisis-634-en-ru--896330/1/20 Day 634: Impeachment against Martin Blumen is rejected by the FRP Calm between eRussia political storm Day 635: Find what he calls "sweet task" within the Cossack party. Day 636: Despite the political chaos continues to publish his ideas proposing several improvements to help the eRussian state. http://www.erepublik.com/en/article/ideas-for-a-better-erussia-information-899609/1/20 http://www.erepublik.com/en/article/ideas-for-a-better-erussia-foreign-affairs-894077/1/20 http://www.erepublik.com/en/article/-ideas-for-a-better-erussia-industry--905703/1/20 Day 637: eRussia continues conquering U.S. cities, some of them, like New Jersey, fell with the help of him and his braves legionaries. But regardless of that he had a gentleman warrior attitude toward eAmerican refugees. President or Vice-president? Day 639: Aware that eRussia needs a real president until the new selections, explain how intends to proceed as President during those 12 days than still remain, if eventually is decided the dismissal of the thief Martin Blumen. Day 640: It is named Vice-president for UncleDeD. Day 640: Start "Diary of an Ataman" as personal newspaper, where all people can read more details about his daily activities. Day 641: Begins his duties as Vicepresident presenting his proposal to improve the welcome message to new citizens. But his initiative on day 643 crashes against bureaucracy and is unsuccessful. Day 642: Create the first (of many) government-paid position in eRussia State. Dirty political games Day 643: Congressman Vladimir Yurevitch Gagarin proposes an unexpected and surprising new impeachment against president (and thief) Martin Blumen. Impeachment failed. And with that he closed the opportunity to legally outcast the corrupt President Blumen and avoid MoredanKantose take command of the Russian state. Gagarin later confessed that he made the proposal because: [http://www.erepublik.com/en/article/i-prepare-907960/1/20 Lol everybody knew this impeachment was going to fail]. Day 644: Congress elections. The Cossacks present two candidates; one for Ural region and the other one for Central Black Earth. It was a day full of tension and stayed in cossacks members memory as "The Battle for the Congress". Day 644: Despite all his efforts, both candidates for Congress were defeated by the brutal mass mobilization carried out by the FRP and Comunist party. Both parties won almost all the regions by an overwhelming majority. After that he learn a hard lesson and decides change of strategy: In the next elections we will act as military unit and, at the same time, negotiate with all the important parties so that they let us alone. Restructuring the whole eRussian State Day 645: Discover that be Minister in the old system meant rather a mere title but not serve the public. As first step fired the Information Minister Tutumba, who really did all exclude informing the population and goverment. Day 645: Gets the authorization of the President "de facto" UncleDeD to build a State based on paid state officers. Proposes a new model army. Begin to manage different names for new Defense Minister, including his. Day 646: Start looking a reliable Government Minister. Day 647: It´s named Defense Minister. As a result, a thorough and complete reorganization begins in the eRussian army. A vicepresident who informs and works hard Day 648: After consulting -and get 80% "Yes"- with a poll where all people could vote, decide it´s time to run for President in the incoming elections. Day 649: Show concrete results as Vicepresident. Day 650: As Defense Minister continues fighting and giving reasons about the benefits of his army model. Explaining the advantages allowing soldiers freedom for selecting the place where they want to work -instead been obligated to work for state companies- leading in a powerful military machine with impenetrable front in wartime. Day 651: Find obsolete aspects about how it manages and controls public money the eRussian Treasury and decided to inform the e-russian people, because he strongly believes that people have the right to know and be informed about all aspects in the government. Day 651: Publish in the official Cossack Newspaper his merits, political program and e-life information as official nomination as presidential candidate. Day 653: After severe interferences in the chain of command by (supposedly retired) President-de-facto UncleDeD and well-known citizen Smirnoff (soldier of the 3rd Elite), followed by heavy insults from the last one in the middle of the PEACE war room, MoredanKantose decide to resign. He detail the reasons in an article from his political Diary. Accomplishments as Vicepresident His deeds and vice-president in the 14 days he was on charge, included: a) The creation of a State Sheet (http://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=t_x2H4-X8EOxMFzI53ZnIiA&output=html), b) The first payments to Ministers, c) The creation of a Ministry of Governance, d) The substitution of the Ministers of Information, Education and Defence, e) The establishment of payments also for the Counsil Chiefs of the Legislative, f) The translation of the Government forums in eKremlin, g) The creation of a wiki page for the English-speaking newbie, h) The creation of Skype conference "Cabinett", where all Ministers could coordinate. i) The creation of the Translation Service j) The start of conversation with the "old" CP-SU about their propeties got from the State long ago. Accomplishments as Defense Minister His deeds as Minister of Defence performed during 8 days, include: a) The elimination of two obsolete sites from the eRussian Army and one sub-forum in eKremlin, b) New structure for the forums from the Army in the erespublika.ru, c) The negotiation of a complete model of salaries and battle supports, d) The creation of a High Command with 3 workers, e) The creation and maintenance of a user group and moderation rights in every subforum (one per unit). f) The integration of 3 Elite units, one Special unit, one Regulars and the Pioneers of HabraResponse. As military actions in this time where register the Battle of California at 652, which was won with 10 point damage per each RUB, and about 26,000 in total, with the PKKA, 3rd Elite and Foreign Legion in action. Category:People of Russia